The Worst News
by the potter family
Summary: James finds out the Voldemort is after his family. He has to tell Lily.


The Worst News

He sat next to his best mate Sirius during the meeting. Dumbledore told them all about who was missing, who was dead and where they thought Voldemort might strike next. It was nice thinking that they actually knew something. But they didn't, they never did. Voldemort was winning this war and he knew that Dumbledore was just telling them chips off the iceberg of the information he knew.

He thought of his wife and kid at home. She was probably putting the little tyke to bed right around now. He smiled at the thought of little Harry putting up a fight, like he did every other night. He thought of Lily his lovely, beautiful wife. Unconsciously he began rubbing the ring on his left hand. He smiled wider.

"James!" A voice called. Sirius' voice no doubt.

"Hmm?" he asked, still in a positive day dream.

"We're talking about deaths in the order and you're smiling like a fool. Cut it out." he snapped.

He looked up at his best mate. There were subtle tears in his eyes. He snapped back to reality. Why was he crying? He _never_ cried.

"What happened?" he asked with concern.

"He got her." he replied morbidly.

He knew who _she_ was. Marlene. Marlene McKinnon. The love of Sirius' life. He was planning on proposing. He even had the ring. And now, she was dead.

It seemed that this was happening to everyone. Dying. Many had gone into hiding, members of the Order were not safe. Not at all. Luckily, Lily and him were still safe, so was little Harry. He wasn't coming after them yet. He thanked Merlin.

The meeting was ending. Everyone stood up from their chairs and began chatting lamentably. People mourned for the loss of Marlene McKinnon. Especially Sirius. A girl came up to him, he showed her the ring he was planning on giving her. She burst into tears. So did he. They cried together. He patted his back. And tears slipped down his face too.

Lily would like to know, Marlene was a friend of hers. He sent a Patronus to her, _"Marlene McKinnon was killed. Sirius is a mess. I'm inviting him to stay the night at our place."_

Lily wouldn't mind. She never did. She'd never turn away someone in need.

"James? James Potter?" a voice called.

He spun around, it was Dumbledore. His eyes were gloomy, the usual sparkle not there.

"I need to speak with you." his words sounded sad as he said them. Almost like he didn't want to say them at all.

As he walked over to Dumbledore his thoughts rushed to home, Lily and Harry. Surely they were safe, they couldn't be...

"Lily and Harry are safe, James."

He exhaled a deep breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He almost cracked a smile, but the look in the man's eyes kept him from doing so.

"What is it?" he asked, summoning all his courage to be able to stand here while he bore him bad news.

He took a shaky breath, he was nervous. He never showed being nervous.

"It seems that Voldemort,"

He took a breath, silently awaiting the worst.

"has acquired some knowledge, that has told him that he should be concerned about your son."

His eyes widened. he bit his lip nervously and he heard his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"James, he will not rest until he has killed your son."

He stopped breathing. The world seemed to dim around him. He couldn't think. Tears welled up in his eyes. And then the world rushed back.

He tried to speak. His voice came out hoarse and feeble. "So you mean..?"

"That Voldemort will try to kill Harry, and most likely you and Lily too."

His knees wobbled and his vision was flickering. Someone put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. He couldn't move. He was paralyzed in fear. He couldn't speak. He had nothing to say. All he could think was his darling Lily at home with his son. He had to get back to them. He had to try to save them. He had to help them. He couldn't let his family die!

His breathing resumed as tears clouded his vision. He was hopeless. There was nothing he could do to save his family. But that didn't mean he wouldn't try. He had to get home.

He mumbled a quick goodbye to Dumbledore and turned to walk to Sirius. People all around him said hello's and how are you doing's. He ignored them all, they couldn't understand. How could they all be so happy? His family was going to be ripped apart and they ask him how he was doing? 'I'm doing horribly, thanks for asking.' he thought bitterly. It made him mad that they were all still smiling with joy. How dare they smile. Didn't they know? Couldn't they tell that _he_ was coming to get his son?

He tapped Sirius on the shoulder.

"We-we have to g-go. Now." He said as steadily as he could.

"James?" Sirius asked tentatively.

"We have to go. Now." he said anger filling his gut. His Lily was home alone and he needed to be with her.

"Okay. Let's go then." Sirius replied, shocked by his friend's sudden anger.

They apparated back to the small cottage in Godric's Hollow. Lily had been waiting for them. He could see the tear trails on her face. No doubt mourning the loss of Marlene McKinnon.

They walked into the kitchen and Lily poured three cups of tea. She did her best to soothe Sirius. But the man was inconsolable.

Lily turned to her husband. "James, what's wrong? You're so...morbid."

He looked down. How could he bear this news to her?

"Sit down." he instructed.

Fear was in her eyes she sat.

Taking a shaky breath he began, "At the end of the meeting Dumbledore pulled me aside. He told me that Voldemort was going to try to kill Harry. And most likely you and me too."

Tears automatically welled up in her eyes. Her breathing quickened and she began shaking. As the tears began to roll down her cheeks he pulled her into a hug.

He stroked her hair trying to calm her down. He whispered to her that he would protect them and he wouldn't let Voldemort get her or Harry.

She curled up into her husband and cried. "W-Why Harry? Why us?" she sobbed.

He didn't know. "I don't know Lily. I don't know."

Sirius had overheard the news and tears trickled down his cheeks too. He joined in the hug.

"But I promise you Lily. I would die before letting him kill one of you two. I will not go down without a fight."

"James, he's too powerful. We need enchantments, and spells. We have to protect Harry. I would die for him too."

It pained him hearing his wife talk about dying. But he knew she was right.

"Tomorrow we'll start safe-housing this place. For now, let's just rest." he said solemnly.

Lily and Sirius nodded.

"James," Sirius said. "I'd die before letting any of you die too."

He smiled. "I know Sirius. That's why you're part of the family."

Sirius and Lily smiled too.

Lily ran upstairs to get Harry and the four slept together on the floor. No one wanted to sleep alone. They were all scared. He'd protect them all. He swore to it. And James Potter never went back on his word.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Just a quick fic that I thought of when I woke up. Please Review! xx_


End file.
